New Unions
by Fellest
Summary: I did this for a meme on LJ. After running away from another world meeting, Canada meets up with Australia, who wishes to make a propersition. Contains course language and very mild, adult content. Australia/Canada.


New Unions!

[Aussie x Canada]

Canada moved out of the conference room, trying to escape the tirade of his lunatic brother while holding a squirming polar bear. America's latest idea was SO ridicules that even Japan couldn't agree to it. Even with the new president (who seemed quite nice), America was still doing stupid things, even though THIS TIME he was just trying to make amends.

He stopped in the lobby, looking at a person crouching in the corner. He had shot (pulled back) brown-blonde hair, a light grey uniform and a red bandana around his neck. The person seemed to be talking to someone, or rather, something.

Canada decided to stroll over, and over heard the person talking.

"All right, your name's going to be Kevin (Rudd) now. And put these glasses on and learn Chinese, okay? Good, now Skippy: get off my head before I turn you into road kill… again…" The voice was calm, even with the last sentence, making it sound more like advice then a threat. But with the name's Kevin and Skippy, Canada reliesed who it was.

"Australia, what are you doing here?"

The Australian looked around and frowned, "Ameri- oh it's you, Canada." He got up from where he sat, holding onto a grumpy looking Koala with glasses, and a small Joey (baby Kangaroo) held onto his head.

He bent down and scratched underneath the polar bear's chin, smiling, "Hello there, Kumijiro."

The bear relaxed, causing Canada to gasp. "How did you do that: he's been agitated all day? You're really good with animals, aren't you Australia?"

Australia got up after placing Kevin down on the floor, in front of Canada. "You can just call me Aussie, brother England does. So are you out here to get away from America too?" The Canadian nodded. "Figure's: He's been driving me nuts, ever since that fucking election! I mean seriously: does anyone care anymore?"

"Isn't your's an egotistical, short-tempered megalomaniac with an Asian complex?" Canada smiled nervously, watching Aussie look at him with an inquisitive look.

"Yeah, but don't bag him out. Remember my _last_ leader?" They both shivered at the thought. Aussie still had the scares from when Indonesia attacked all those years ago.

Canada placed Kumijiro down, in front of his friend. The two nations watched as Kevin extended a hand out to the polar bear, who shook it. The nations looked back at each other, smiling at this.

"You know," began Aussie, scratching his chin, "We should re-establish OUR diplomatic relations!" Canada looked at Aussie, who had a smirk across his face. "Well?"

The Canadian looked away, blushing. He felt two hands rest on his shoulders, so he looked back his _brother_ nation, who was smiling. "I'm not trying to force you into anything; it was just a suggestion."

He brought Canada into an embrace, ignoring the grumpy bears below them. The Australian kissed him lightly on one cheek. "But in this crazy world…" He kissed the other cheek softly. "We need to form proper…" He moved his lips closer to Canada's, only a centimetre away, breathing, "Alli- an—"

The Australian was cut short when something collided with the side of his head. He fell to the ground with a big thump. Canada looked around and saw a VERY angry England, clutching a briefcase. Aussie leaned up, holding the side of his head. "What the fuck, you pommy bastard!"

France appeared beside Canada, holding the young nations closer to him. He was looking down at Aussie too, though it was more of a stare of surprise then a glare. He whispered something to Canada and started pulling away. However, he was stopped by the Canadian, holding his hand.

He said, "Aussie was just comforting me. I swear he wasn't trying anything bad or anything."

The two older nations looked at the Canadian, and then at Aussie, before England said, "There's nothing great about Australia, you know; only the weather."

With that, he grabbed Canada by the arm and led him out the lobby. France turned to Aussie and helped him up off the floor. "Since when did _you_ get a cheeky side?"

The Australian smirked, saying, "Don't know what you mean, I just like Canada, is all. Oh, and by the way… New Zealand was looking for you-" France flinched. "Yeah, something to do with Rugby results…"

He smirked, watching France babbling on about saying he _wasn't_ there, and that he never _saw_ him here, and then ran off. Aussie waved at him and then turned to the other door of the lobby.

He stopped, just after entering into the outside. The Australian saw New Zealand standing on the steps, looking grudgingly up at him. Aussie ducked, just as a computer monitor (I couldn't think of anything else that was less cliché), came whizzing past. He ducked back inside, hearing his little brother shout at him, "That was for the sheep comment, you fucking BASTARD!"

_Random End_

Author's Note:

Not great, but it should do… Just to explain a few things.

The new idea that America has is about Obama and the whole Middle East thing: it's nice to see that he wants to go over there to make amends, but I don't thing people should tell him to interfere with the Iranian elections.

Second: I named the Koala bear after the current Prime Minister because I've seen people naming him after the previous one, who was Johnny Howard. Plus, Aussie told him to learn Chinese because, well, Kevin Rudd knows Chinese, and we all make fun of him for it, lols. He also has been known to have a short-temper, just saying (Go look up the incident with the Hairdryer in Afghanistan for more details!). And the Joey's called Skippy because there use to be a kids programme, when I was younger, about _'Skippy the Bush Kangaroo.'_ It was funny, even though I don't remember it too well…

Plus, we don't really need to re-establish diplomatic relations; I just put it in there for effect. And the whole Howard being our OLD Prime Minister and now that we have a new one should make everything better, sort of thing.

And lastly: apparently, New Zealand hates everyone. They hate the French, because they're suppose to be rivals in the Rugby, and the America's cause they're fat and stupid, excetera… And, besides popular belief (outside of Oceania), Aussie and New Zealand hate each others guts! The comment about the sheep is because there is a LOT! of sheep in New Zealand… I'll just let YOU figure that one out for yourself!


End file.
